LEGO Island: The after Days
by Rock Raider Fan 001
Summary: Set 3 years after the events of LEGO Island 3, Pepper becomes aware that something isn't right on the island...
1. Peppers Dream

It was dark, and Pepper was walking down a street in LEGO Island city, and it was raining, hard! Pepper pulled his hood up over head a bit more, to attempt to get out of the rain. Abruptly, lightning struck a nearby field and from the flash, Pepper could make out the outline of a person. The lightning flashed again, and he saw that between flashes the figure seemed to get closer and closer.

"Who are you?" Pepper calls out into the darkness. No answer. Pepper cautiously makes his way down the street. When he heard it, a faint click, barely noticeable against the torrent of rain.

"I would stop there, if I were you." Said a familiar voice.

"Brickster!" Pepper yelled in surprise, and slowly turned around, "I thought you were on penitentiary Epsilon-64-Beta!"

"I was, and I escaped, and I came for revenge." He reviled the sound that made the "click", a small pistol, he fired.

"NOOOOO-"

"-OOOOOO!" he jerked up in his bed. He saw that the shutters were open and were banging against the wall, whilst a storm was blazing outside.

"Oh, it was just a dream. That's a relief."

He went to close and lock the shutters and he went back to bed. He couldn't sleep so he went downstairs to watch TV. Maybe he could watch the Late Show to take his mind off that horrible dream.

You see, Pepper has been having nightmares of late, after he defeated the Brickster the last time he and the whole world just, to put it metaphorically, went "Ahhhhh", because their main cause of trouble was put on a desolate asteroid in the middle of The Belt. But the nightmares didn't start there, they started just 3 months ago, he went to a psychologist, which didn't help, he tried self-help tapes, didn't work, he tried going to a meditating camp, to no avail. He was troubled, maybe his brickjitzu senses were telling him that something wasn't right, or maybe it was just late-night pizzas. Either way, something had to give. He sighed, and turned the television on…


	2. Why the Brickster went Bad!

LEGO Island: people say; that it's a nice place to visit, and that they want to move there. LEGO Island is a not a natural island, but it isn't man-made either. Back in 1957, during The Great Brick War the allies were experimenting with Power Bricks; they were trying to create an artificial one, the experiment went awry and thirteen of the original fourteen survived, his name was the Infomaniac. He created the Brickster, they were great friends. Until…

"Hi, Infomaniac! What's up?"

"Well, I've been thinking, Brickster, that we should have another playmate."

"A new playmate? But aren't I enough?"

"Don't put it that way, all I'm saying is that maybe we could have someone extra to play with."

"No, I don't want someone else!"

"Brickster! That's not very nice!"

"I DON'T CARE! I should be enough!"

"But, Brickster the Island is a large enough for you and me, larger in fact; we should let other people share it." And with that, he went berserk!

"AAAAAARRRRGGHHHHRHRRRRRR! YOU DON'T LIKE ME ANYMORE, SO YOU WANT TO REPLACE ME, RIGHT?

"No, I'm not saying that at all, I'm-

"NO, I DON'T WANT ANYBODY ELSE ON THIS ISLAND! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR SPECIAL FRIEND!"

"You're right, you were supposed to be my special friend, but I thought we can share this lovely island with other people."

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO SHARE! It was supposed to be our island!"

"Yes, you're right again. It was supposed to be our island, but like I said before; we can share it." The Infomaniac was trying to reason with the Brickster to no avail, the Brickster just got madder and madder with every word. The Brickster just ran off, in a fit of rage, and stole some bricks to make a space ship to get off the island and far away from the Infomaniac! Several attempts at revenge were made, the, most recent was his attack on LEGO Island, and the rest of the world, but Pepper Roni, pizza deliverer extraordinaire, foiled most of his attempts, the only attempt he didn't foil was back in 1984, 4 years before Pepper was born, when Bologna Roni, his father, stopped him. Thus, concludes this introduction to the LEGO Island story arc, this takes place in 2010. And, if you remember the teaser, he was getting troubled.

TBC


	3. Bad Start

*Insert Camera pan through the kitchen and to the lounge room*

The next morning, the rain had stopped and the ground was nearly flooded. Pepper awoke to the sound of the birds singing, on a nature documentary as he forgot to turn the TV off before dozing off.  
He turned the TV off and sat up. He then walked into the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Let's see, margarine, milk, two eggs, a block of cheese, and a box of fruit. I should go shopping; still it's enough for quite a nice brekkie!" Pepper said.

He also found some bread; he would have French toast, a very upper class meal for someone who didn't have that much money. You see, the Pizzeria's income was declining, as the arrival of 2 Taco Bells, a corporate McDonalds, and 3 Denny's restaurants had affected it. They were still popular by the Island's resident's standards, but the tourists, well, they wanted more!

After Peppers rather nice breakfast, he walked to the information center. The Infomaniac had invited him over to see Tech Bobbery's new invention. He got on his motorbike and road up the mountainside road. Upon arriving at the information center, Pepper dismounted his bike and walked to the door.

Pepper knocked at it. "Infomaniac? Infomaniac? It's me, Pepper; can you unlock the door please?"

"Oh, hi Pepper, how is your day so far?"

"Meh, 'kay I guess. How's yours?"

"Spectacular! I want to show you Tech Bobbery's new invention!"

"Hi Pepper!" Tech Bobbery's voice came from the living room, "Come and see this!"

Pepper walked into the living room and, lo and behold, a rather large, and heavy looking, ray gun was mounted on a stand.

"Hi Tech! What's that?" Pepper asked.

"It's my new invention! It's called the Constructinator!"

"What does it do?"

"It harnesses the power of the Constructopedia and builds things from any ol' pile of bricks. It scans one, makes a hologram of any building that can be built out of it, and once you pull the trigger; it builds the building! Bill Ding can retire now!"

"That's incredible! And, yeah, Bill Ding does want to retire from his job, *sigh* Dr. Clickit also retired recently. He was my favorite GP."

"He was all our favorite GP, Pepper, but we all aren't the only stud on the baseplate, everyone has to move on. Although, Enter and Return are still nurses at the hospital." The Infomaniac said.

"I don't think that's the best of ideas to think about, you know how clumsy they are!" Pepper said.

"Ha! Ha! Yeah. They are quite clumsy!" Infomaniac laughed.

"So, Tech, what does this button do?"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT ONE! It sets the ray gun into reverse! So if it sees a built structure, vehicle, or something, it'll destroy it."

"Yikes! Does it affect people?"

"In a way, yes, though it doesn't deconstruct something, it just throws them back a couple meters."

"Still using metric, I see. Well, you can use metric for your work; you don't have to outside work."

"All of this is perfect for me!" A familiar voice said.

"BRICKSTER! I thought we left you an asteroid prison!"

"Ya did! I escaped! I'll have that constructomatic!"

"Constructinator." Tech corrected him.

"Whatever! If you get the gun off the stand and give it to me, nobody gets hurt." The Brickster said flatly, as he pulled a gun out.

"No way, José! We're not giving you the constructinator for love or money!" Pepper boldly stated.

"Is that so, eh? Tough luck! You're gonna give me that constructinator 3000-"

"Just constructinator!"

"Constructinator or the Infomaniac goes to that great Island in the sky!" Brickster gestured towards the Infomaniac with his gun.

"No!" Pepper said, but the breath was wasted.

Brickster fired, and hit Infomaniac in the stomach, he ran over, thinking he finished Infomaniac off, and grabbed the constructinator and the constructipedia.

"See ya later, brickalator!" The Brickster taunted.

"INFOMANIAC! Why…" Pepper then noticed that he was still breathing.

He lunged for the phone and dialed a number…

* * *

"Hello, Clickit's residents."

"DR. YOU HAVE TO COME QUICK, GSW!"

"A GUN SHOT WOUND? I'll be right over!" He ran to his white sports car and drove off to Space Mountain.

TBC


	4. Back and Badder Than Ever

Dr. Clickit arrived at the Information Center in under a half hour. Upon arriving, he burst through the door, med-kit in hand.

"Where's the patient?" he asked.

"Over there." Pepper said, it was easy to understand that he was going through panic. He heard the door open.

"Hey, Dr. Clicks! Thanks for the getaway car! HA HA HA HA HA HAA, Ah heh ha ha heh… HA!*"

"Drat, the sports car!" Pepper said, ran outside, "He's used the Constructinator, or should I say _De_constructinator on my bike! And the Infomaniac's car too!"

"PEPPER!" a voice called from inside. Pepper ran in, "PEPPER, HURRY!" it was the voice of Dr. Clickit.

"What's wrong!" Pepper asked.

"I don't know… the Infomaniac wanted to say something to you, though."

"P-Pepper," he breathed "I'm very weak, Dr. Clickit says I'll be fine, though, I have kept a backup Constructopedia. In the closet, you'll find a spring-bound book; it's a template for the next edition. It has your bike written in it. Hook it to the mainframe, and your bike will be *Cough cough* oohhh,"

"Infomaniac!" Pepper breathed.

"No no *cough* I'm fine, and your bike will be reconstructed."

"How do I hook it up?"

"There's a slot for it. It might not fit a spring-bound, though."

"I'll make it fit!" Pepper said, determined to catch the Brickster this time.

Pepper found the template and headed up to the mainframe deck, running up the stairs two at a time. He reached the deck, slammed the book into the slot, and the 60 plus year-old computer whirred into life and then… ! A beam of highly concentrated energy shot up into the atmosphere sending the updated information into the satellite system above LEGO Island. Pepper's bike pieces just levitated, spun around, and his bike was reconstructed. Pepper didn't even bother using the stairs! He opened a window and jumped five stories down onto the pavement below, and rolled when he landed. He jumped on his bike and raced after the Brickster, but not before making an important phone call to the LEGO Island Police Dept.

TBC

* * *

***The Brickster's signiture laugh.**


	5. The Chase!

"Uh huh… yes… I understand… goodbye Pepper." Said Captain Nick Brick, "All units: We have a 5150*, repeat a 5150! Set up blockades around the city immediately!"

He jumped on his police bike and rode off, to join the rest of the policemen.

Pepper swerved through traffic, dogged construction crews, and even ran red lights to try and catch up to the Brickster. He is very agile on that motorbike, far more versatile than his old motortrike see LEGO Island Xtreme Stunts. Pepper saw that a tanker truck had crashed and tipped over on its side, conveniently located next to a shopping mall…

Pepper took a hard right, nearly capsizing his bike, and headed into the shopping mall. He drove up the escalators, heading towards the roof; he reached the roof and started riding across rooftop to rooftop, quickly closing the gap between him and the Brickster. He was finally right behind him and jumped off a roof to land on the pavement beside him. Abruptly the Brickster changed lanes, and went west, towards the airport. Pepper wouldn't have cared less if he went to China; the Brickster smashed through the gate, towards a waiting aircraft, a private jet, by the looks of it, and the jet was starting to take off. Pepper accelerated to near-breakneck speed, to try and catch the Brickster before he, and the plane, took off. The plane's engines were blasting away, gaining speed, and then Pepper felt a breeze, and his cap flew off.

"MY HAT!" Pepper turned back around to try and catch his hat, caught it, and then turned back around to try and catch the plane before it took off. He was too late.

"That was totally irresponsible!" Nick scolded, "If you didn't have to catch your… hat, we probably would have caught the Brickster by now!"

"Well, you can't talk, because _you _closed the case of my dad going missing!" Pepper retorted, "This hat is my final link to him, you wouldn't understand how much this hat means to me!"

"Don't bring your dad up in this, Pepper! The LEGO Island Police Dept. tried their best!" Nick said.

"Well their best wasn't good enough!" Pepper spat, and stormed off.

"He's right you know," The Infomaniac, who recovered, put in, "A lot of people still think you gave up too quickly."

"We didn't give up!" Nick defended, "We had no more leads, the only clues were the footprints, and we couldn't have gone from there."

"It's just words, Nick. You're trying to defend your position as chief, no-one will try to get you demoted if or when people find out that you gave up."

"We had no other leads." Nick insisted, but the Infomaniac was right, he was just using excuses to get out of something that happened nearly ten years ago.

"I understand, Nick. When you're ready to help Pepper again, you know where to find us."

"It wouldn't be any good if I did. The case is closed; the crime scene has been cleaned since then, not to mention the people now living in that house and if the guilty party is still around Bologna Roni would probably be dead."

"Pepper doesn't seem to think so."

"Pepper won't accept the facts. He doesn't have the grip on reality like I have."

"What if you're wrong and he's right?"

"Then I'll resign the police force."

"That's a bit drastic, don't you think Nick. That's an awful lot to bet."

"It'll be because I didn't do all I could to help him find his father, out of embarrassment of my failure."

"And not because of pride?"

Nick seemed to mull over that for a minute.

"No, not because of pride, but because of my failure."

"Pepper wouldn't want you to do that, he's already lost so many friends, Luna Rom going to Harvard, Laura Brick going to the Crime Scene Investigations unit in Miami, even Dr. Clickit retiring. He'd be heartbroken."

"You have a point," Nick conceded, "But I still will resign, I wouldn't have done all I could, I will be especially ashamed if he found him dead. Poor Pepper might go into a lifelong depression."

The empty runway fell into a deep silence. They both were contemplating on the idea of Pepper going into permanent depression. It was a thought that they didn't want to think about

TBC

* * *

***5150 means literally, escaped lunatic!**


	6. The Mission

Pepper lay on the bed, wondering what he did wrong. He couldn't blame himself, because that would admit defeat, he couldn't blame Nick, because he had a point back there, he could blame the Brickster, but that didn't feel right. The only person he could blame it on was his father.  
They were very close, he and his dad, but Pepper was always in the dark about his dad's real job. He always said he worked for the government, like the mailman Ed Mail, but deeper. His domestic job was working at the Brickolini's pizzeria, but that wasn't an excuse of him not telling much about his job. When Pepper's mother, Sandy Roni, died, on September 3rd 1993, his dad started drifting further away from him. By then, Pepper hardly knew his dad, but even so, when he disappeared on that fateful day of July 9th 1995, he was devastated. If he knew what real occupation his father had, he may have been able to help. But Pepper was powerless in that respect. fifteen years had passed since then, and Pepper had many adventures; in 2001 he stopped the Brickster from destroying the Constructopedia, in 2002 he was the star of an action movie, in 2007 he had a massive adventure, travelling to many places including, but not limited to, Ninja Valley, Mars, the Pirate bay, Planet U, and Sandy Bay. Now was 2010. He had just begun a new adventure, with new paths ahead. Every time he went on these adventures, he always hoped to learn more about his father. But, sadly, he came just about as close as the LIPD did fifteen years ago. An absolute zilch. But maybe this time would be different, he could possibly find out more information this time. Pepper is too optimistic for his own good, though. He hoped that every time he went out on these journeys. But Pepper thought that this time will, and he means _will_, be different. He will take matters into his own hands this time! Pepper jumped off the bed and speed dialed Sky Lane's number.

A few minutes later, Pepper gathered Jenny, Jimmy, Jerry, and Sky to his house…

"So here's the plan, we go to the flight records at the airport and find the plane the Brickster was on! I saw it's ID: LI-1995."

"That reminds me of something…" Sky said.

"Never mind, we need to act fast! Who's got the police's permission?"

"I did!" Jimmy said.

"Right then, what's stoppin' us now from going now?"

"I dunno, you?" Jerry said.

"Very funny (!)" Pepper remarked, "Let's go!"

They go to the airport and, as expected, were stopped from going into the record room.

"Hold it right there, kiddies, where do you think you're going?" asked a security guard.

"To the flight record room." Pepper said flatly.

"This is a restricted area from civilians, you going flying?"

"Yeah, to Miami."

"Well, you're gonna miss your flight!"

"No way, we still have an hour before it takes off!"

"Pepper," Jenny whispered "How do you know that the plane is going to Miami?"

"'Cause," Pepper replied "The plane was in the middle of being refueled, and the closes place to refuel is Miami."

"Oh." Jenny said.

"What're you whispering about?" The security guard asked.

"Nanaurbeezwax!" Pepper shot off.

"Oh, well then…" The security guard said, taken aback, "I suppose the reason for you being here is also none of my bee's wax!" he said, doing the 'air quote thing'.

"Well, we have permission from the police to look at your flight records." Sky said.

"Really, Where's the proof!?"

"The proof is with me!" Captain Nick Brick walked up to Pepper's Posse, "He giving you a hard time?" he asked

"Mm hmm." Pepper nodded.

"I'm sorry, Nick…-" Nick cut him off in mid sentence.

"That's Captain to you!"

"Captain, sorry, I was just doing my job."

"I understand." Nick said.

"Why are you here, Nick?" Pepper asked.

"I… thought I'd be useful…"

"You wanted to see Laura again, didn't you?"

"I… yes…" Nick said, feeling defeated.

"Don't feel bad, you're just missing your sister, that's all." Pepper said, showing sympathy.

"All right… well, what is standing around here in aid of? We'd better hurry."

They looked at the records but found no reference to the plane with the ID LI-1995.  
They're efforts were in vain; they couldn't it. But they still had to gamble that the plane had to land at Miami airport. They boarded their flight, and flew to Miami, Pepper hoping that he could find more information about his father's fate…

TBC


End file.
